Was It Love Before Death?
by The Ying Yang Twins
Summary: Everyone meet Chie and Chieko Amazukea. One of them has a secret crush on Uchiha Itachi. Our story.  ItaXOC NagaXOC


Ying: Moshie

Yang: Moshie

BOTH: We are the Ying Yang twins and this is our story. We wrote this on our own. With our own characters. Hope everyone likes it.. It will be OOC with Itachi and alot of other character. The story is a bit fast motion.. Not too many chapters. This is our first story so don't get mad at us.

Ying: I play Chie Amazukea

Yang: And I play Chieko Amazukea

Ying & Yang: Disclaimer Makayla.

Makayla Disclaimer: Ying and Yang do not own Naruto and any other character in this story. The only characters they do own is Chie and Chieko Amazukea. Daisuki anyone can have. Hope you enjoy their story. -Love Makayla (Moonlight Water or Mayheka Amazukea)

* * *

><p>Did he love me before he was killed? But he hardly drop any hints while we went on missions together. Maybe he found out he loved me while he was listening to his brother talking. Yeah, yeah. That's probably why he wasn't paying attention during the fight.<p>

Rewind!

I was the weak looking twin. According to everyone in the Akatsuki. How dare they call I, Chie Amazukea, weak? Listen to me I sound like a stuck up snob. My sister and I decided to join the Akatsuki after we heard our cousin who joined them was killed. We wanted to go get our other cousins that lived back in the Leaf Village and Suna Village. But those two were married already. We've been Missing Nin from the Star Village for three years now. I was starting to turn twenty one when I met the twenty four year old Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame (who's last name I always forget). I was partnered up with those two because Leader-sama thought I was weak. Of course I didn't argue back because Chieko wanted to stay where we was at least welcomed.

Fast Forward A Bit!

So I was walking out of my shared room with Itachi and Kisame. Kami only knows why I'm stuck with them. Kisame was taking a vacation so I had to go on missions with Itachi. We had walked in silence out of the base. I was thinking of my own little thing while he was being the stuck up Uchiha he was. We walked for hours and hours then finally stop and made up camp. Something was still on my mind and it just wouldn't go away. I stared at the fire as images kept popping in my head. So when he spoke I jumped.

"Is something wrong, Chie?" He asked.

"Why would there be something wrong, Uchiha?"

"You've been playing with the sticks in the fire for too long. If you don't stop you'll get burnt." He told me. I blinked and notice he was right. I looked over at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him. He didn't answer so I know he was listening to me.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone that you weren't supposed to fall in love with?" I asked. Once again he went silent. When I thought he wasn't going to answer I looked back at the fire and I jumped yet again when he spoke.

"I have once." He answered. I nodded a little surprise.

The next day Itachi and I woke up early and left the camp site. Soon my feet started hurting and I stared wishing Kisame was here to give me a piggy back ride.

"I think something wrong with these shoes." I whispered to myself. I took them off and froze someone was coming.

"Itachi-"

"I know." He said. I caught up with him and we kept walking until the intruders passed by us. We made it to the village we were suppose to meet the spy. We used a transformation jutsu. I turned into a girl with black hair and black eyes. I was a tall girl but not too tall. I had an angelic face and a sexy body. I looked over at Itachi and nearly fainted. He had orange hair with red eyes. He had that 'I'm sexy but sneaky' look. Itachi gave me a shirt and a skirt. I hide over behind the tree and put the outfit on. I came back and Itachi look at me.

"You look like an Uchiha. You need to transform into something different." He told me.

"No." I answered him. I put bangs in my face so it hides my eyes and cut it short to give me that shy look. I looked back at Itachi and saw that he was impressed.

"Much better." He said putting back his emotionally face. I put my shoes back on and we walked into the Village. I had guys check me out and saw girls giggling and flirting with Itachi. Good thing I'm a good actor because it would have been hard for me to blush and act shy. We walked inside a restaurant and my eyes widen at who I saw.

"Daisuki." I whispered. Daisuki has red hair that hangs over his eyes and is put in a low pony tail. He had the most gorgeous hazel eyes I've every seen. He had an innocent look on his face and a small smile on his face. Itachi started walking towards him and I followed slowly. When Daisuki felt our presents his body stiffens a little. Itachi waited for me to sit in the booth and so I did and Itachi sat next to me.

"I got word from one of the spies in the Mist village that Kei was thinking about attacking the Akatsuki." Daisuki said. His was silky smooth like water running over rocks. I like the sound of that and almost fell asleep in my spot. But I didn't. I looked down at my lap still listing to the information.

"When do they plan attacking?" Itachi asked. It went silent again then he answered Itachi question.

"In three weeks." Daisuki said. I nudge Itachi and they both looked at me. Daisuki smiled at me and I blushed a little.

"Hello, Chie."

"H-Hello, Daisuki. Itachi isn't in three weeks when Leader- Sama have that big meeting coming up?" I asked him. Itachi nodded.

"Maybe he's planning on attacking at the meeting." Daisuki said. Itachi was still quiet and I looked up at him. Then he nodded and got up.

"Let's go." Itachi said. I nodded and slid out the booth.

"Daisuki." A woman said. She had pale blond hair with pale blue with eyes. She was pregnant. Daisuki chuckled.

"I was just on my way home." He said standing up and giving the lady a kiss on the cheek. He turned to us.

"Ridan, Rin, meet my wife. Kikyo." He said. Itachi bowed and I looked at Daisuki and Kikyo. Not completely getting what was going on. My mind was really confused and I was getting a headache. Then something clicked. I had to hold in my expression and gave them a fake smile.

"Hi." I said waving shyly. She smiled back.

"You're really cute. How old are you?" She asked.

"I just turned twenty yesterday." I lied.

"The big two oh huh?" She asked... I nodded. From the corner of my eye I saw Daisuki staring at me strange. I felt my Kekki Genki flash on and off quickly. Kikyo stopped.

"What was that?" She asked. I gave her a confused looked and played dumb.

"What was what?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment and shook her head.

"Nothing, my eyes was just playing with me. But anyway. Daisuki lets go. Your kid is making me tired." She said rubbing her stomach. Daisuki coughed and nodded. We said our goodbyes and left. When we walked back to base I ended my Jutsu and punched a near by tree. The tree groaned a little before falling over. I swore loudly.

"Will you calm down, Amazukea." Itachi said. I stopped and looked at Itachi. He smirked at me.

"How did you-"

"I saw how your chakra became stronger and Kikyo wasn't the only one that saw your Skyskigan flash on and off." He said. I sighed and almost broke down crying. We started walking back to base again.

"Don't tell leader, Uchiha."

"Hn." Itachi said.

When we made it back to base Itachi went to give leader the information and I went to our room to take a shower. I grabbed a pair of black silk pajamas pants and a sky blue t shirt. When I walked out. I dried my hair and pinned my hair up and went straight into the kitchen. I was surprise to see my sister there.

"Hey, Chieko." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Chie. How was the mission?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't even want to talk about it." I answered her. She shook her head and walked off to wherever she goes that I hardly ever see I saw Tobi hopping in the kitchen happily.

"Hello Chie- Chan~" He singed.

"Hi Tobi."

"What's wrong with Chie- Chan?" He asked. I shook my head and patted Tobi on the head before leave with a bottle of water back to my room. I jumped on the bed that was placed in the middle of the room and climbed under the covers.

"Hey, Kid." Kisame said walking in with Itachi. I waved at him and snuggled deeper in my bed. Itachi went to take a shower and Kisame climbed in his bed. I had a million of thoughts of how to kill Daisuki in my head. But then I fell asleep when Itachi walked out the bathroom.

I jolt from my sleep with a scream that night. I was crying and didn't know why. Everyone came to the room and Kisame looked confused. My sister hugged me while I was crying. Everyone was confused and was asking questions.

"Shh, Chie." My sister said. She looked at me and I could see in her blazing blue eyes that she saw the fear in mine. Three minutes passed and I finally went to sleep. Everyone walked out still confused and still a bit angry. I just went off to sleep and ignored everything.

* * *

><p>Ying: R&amp;R<p>

Yang: :)


End file.
